


Chapter VI - Skyfire

by Elenion



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [6]
Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion





	Chapter VI - Skyfire

　　嗨，女士们先生们你们好！这里是天火的私人频道，如果您听到这段小玩意儿，说明我正在享受生活，很抱歉暂时不能接听您的呼叫。如果您是位鲜亮可爱的小飞机，请转1线留下您的名字和私人频道；如果您是战后重建委员会，请转2线或转公用留言频道空军专线；如果您是我的同事、上司或推销员，请友好而和平地挂机。 

　　（通话记录/私人频道/回执/已发送：）  
　　激射，我也不知道天国有没有设置你说的那个什么人间来信专收频道，事实上我连天国在哪里都不太清楚……好吧我承认我对地球文化不算太在行，不过如果我没有理解错误，你真的想寄信给普神，那么建议你去中央图书馆重建分管委员会查查他们有没有这方面的资料留存。我有点忙，先这样吧，再见。 

　　（通话记录/私人频道/回执/取消发送：）  
　　我想我已经知道天国是什么了。 

　　（通话记录/私人频道/即时：）  
　　红色警报？怎么会是你，我还以为你早就被活埋在数据板里面了。  
　　谁？我？哦我当然好，干劲十足呐，你听不出来吗？  
　　休假？不不，别开玩笑了，我完全不需要休假，再说，大家都在忙，你知道吗，重建委员会和空军司令部的那些笨蛋，他们的来电把我的外部频道都快挤爆了！没了我他们会搞成一团糟的。  
　　得了伙计，我知道怎么保持健康的情绪。我可不是激射那样的毛头小子。  
　　我知道。那孩子的确成长了很多，尤其是……是的，我们都记得，和平的代价是什么，没有人会忘。  
　　……没有人会忘记他的。  
　　（频道静默） 

　　（通话记录/私人频道/即时：）  
　　大哥，对不起回复晚了，Red刚刚挂断。  
　　嗯？没什么，聊聊近期的工作。  
　　连你也觉得我需要休假？噢不不不，我说了我很好，好得很。你知道现在的空军是个什么样，没了我那群傻乎乎的小飞机准会把自己的航线歪到地球去！  
　　（频道静默）

　　嗯，我也想回去看看。  
　　我没在想他，你联想到哪儿去了！我只是不能不怀念我们战斗过的地方——那个星系非常美丽，不是吗？金色的太阳、蓝色的地球、银白的月球、鲜红的火星……  
　　好吧好吧，我承认，我在想他。  
　　我经常想，我们欠他的，大哥，我们欠他一个道歉。  
　　是的，这不是任何人的错，但那个时候我们的确伤害了他。如果不是我们轻率的怀疑，他至少不会就那样决然离开。我们都太过在意他身上那个蓝紫色的标志了，大哥，我们太计较那个标志代表的他的那段过去。我们嘴上说当他是自己人，要当他跟任何一位亲密无间的战友一样，同等看待，可事实上我们根本没做到。他很敏感，大哥，他清楚这一点，只是从来不说而已。红蜘蛛的脾气就像个别扭的小孩，加上霸天虎灌输给他的那该死的所谓战士的自尊，他从来就不肯承认自己需要朋友，需要信任和关心。  
　　你说的对，大哥，我们都被过于漫长的战争影响得太深了。孩子们和迷你金刚反而比我们更能够了解他的本质。  
　　我想，有些东西我们已经丢失得太久，是应该找回来的时候了。  
　　（频道静默）

　　对，我在想火星。  
　　是吗？我真的已经这么久没笑过了？  
　　当时？当时不如说是哭笑不得。普神作证，一开始我可没打算用手铐对付他。  
　　……呃，那只不过是一点小小的管教，为了让他表现好点。  
　　是啊，那次的任务完成得很好，多亏了他。我想那个小东西也会记住他的，是他救了他。  
　　那个时候我觉得他只是个任性的孩子，但现在我却觉得，这个任性孩子教给我们的东西比整个铁堡所有德高望重的教授加起来还要多。  
　　也谢谢你，大哥，你是对的，怀念朋友应该是美好的。  
　　是的……是我取回了他的翼剑，从那天到现在我还没有再看过它，我不想丢弃，可又怕看到它……毕竟那是他唯一的遗物。  
　　谢谢，现在我想我已经能够面对了。  
　　没有人会忘记他，我也相信。  
　　你说什么？休假？不，当然要！让数据板和工作报告统统见鬼去吧！  
　　哦，理论上度假地点要严格保密，不过对大哥你自然没有秘密，听着——我会去地球。对，当然，还有火星。  
　　那个红色的星球，我怎么可能忘记？ 

 

FIN


End file.
